Mirror Image
by ElementaryLogic
Summary: What If Kushina survived and gave birth to twins? What if, whilst one of them was disowned and shunned as an orphan, whilst the other grew up pampered in the fire country capital. What would happen when they were once again reunited after graduation from the academy. Definitely chaos. NarutoxNaruko. Rated M for Dark themes and possibly lemons later.
1. Prologue

**A/N Hi Everyone, I'm ElementaryLogic!**

 **This is my first FanFic so apologies if it isn't quite up to par with some others on the website. The story is about if Minato and Kushina had twins and if Naruto, who had the Kyuubi inside him, was disowned by an alive Kushina and so went through abuse by the village whilst his twin sister Naruko was pampered as a princess in the Fire Country capital. This chapter does have attempted suicide, so please don't read if that will disturb you in any way. There will probably be incest later on as I want the pairing to be NarutoxNaruko.**

 **So, without any more chitchat, I hope you like the story enough to review, but if not, thank you for reading anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own Naruto.**

Prologue

 **October 10**

Just when his life had seemed to be at its happiest, Minato Namikaze could only look on in horror and the sudden upturning of everything he loved. Konoha, his village hidden in the leaves laid waste to by a massive fox demon, whose claw was currently driven clean through his gut. "MINATO!" He turned to see his wife, tears streaming down her face as she was beginning to comprehend that he had just told her that he was about to use the reaper death seal in order to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune in one of her own twin children, Naruto.

Speaking of the twins, he gazed down at the most amazing two things he had ever created in his life and tears began to sting as rolled down his cheeks when he realised he would never be able to spoil them with gifts, teach them to be great people, and, if they wanted to, follow in their parents footsteps to become shinobi. However, looking down at the two cute little balls of sunshine, he was not bitter in the slightest. No, these two would become his greatest legacy, one as the hero who fought back the king of the demons himself on a daily basis and the other as the strongest woman in all of the Five Great Elemental Nations. Yes, that has a nice ring to it, he smirked to himself. "Take good care of them...Kushi-chan" Minato whispered with the little strength he had left. She smiled back at him, despite the streams pouring down her face and could only nod, words taken by the sheer shock of how her life had changed in a minute.

Minato nodded his head at the Shinigami who had come to take him and they walked, side by side, into the underworld where he would reside for all eternity. He knew he didn't have to look back, as his legacy was in capable hands. The light faded from his eyes, the Kyuubi screamed curses at the fourth but he was quickly sucked into the seal of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and silence prevailed. Oh how wrong would Minato be proven to have been.

 **1 hour later**

After Minato's death Kushina had quickly been ushered into the hospital along with her babies Naruto and Naruko by Tsunade in order to check on hers and the babies' health. Every so often, she had glanced back at her children, or, more accurately, Naruto in particular. The seal only served as a painful reminder of who had taken the love of her life away and it hadn't taken long for her to become unable to contain her anger at that...thing.

One person who caught on to these looks was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi. He sighed, knowing that the hatred would be inevitable from some factions but from the boy's own mother? He had to nip the problem at the bud.

"Kushina, you must realise that your son is not the Kyuubi," he stated in a calm voice, hoping not to invoke the famous wrath of the Red Hot Habanero. She whipped her gaze around to him and narrowed her violet eyes at the Professor of Shinobi and uttered a growl. "I don't know what you are talking about, Hiruzen, I have a single child and that is my daughter. We will now be retiring to our residence, and I hope there are no disturbances, I must grieve for my husband."

With that, she picked up Naruko and shunshined away in a swirl of leaves, leaving a dumbfounded Hiruzen to comfort the crying child who had been so quickly abandoned by his mother, too innocent to even comprehend why. The old Hokage cursed and turned around to Naruto, whispering, "It's OK child, let us hope that one day your mother realises the fatal mistake that she has made, but even so I will not our Minato's legacy to be harmed, even if it is the child's own mother."

Hiruzen then walked away, hoping to find an orphanage to take in the boy. Staring into the wide, innocent cerulean eyes of Naruto, Hiruzen knew that this boy couldn't be the demon that he would be accused of for many years to come, and only hoped that he would be able to fight the darkness that would follow the boy at every turn.

 **6 years later**

Blue cerulean eyes sparkled with excitement as a birthday cake was presented in front of them and those gathered around her sang happily of Namikaze Naruko's 6th birthday. The bright grin on her face literally brightened up the room and Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Mikoto and the rest of the guests including a little Sasuke Uchiha could only watch on in happiness as the girl blew out the candles.

"Quick, make a wish Naru-chan!" shouted a perhaps too excited Kushina as she pranced around, making sure everything was perfect for her little princess. Naruko was only encouraged by this and proclaimed, "I did it Kaa-chan!" causing the rest of the guests to sweatdrop at the similarity in personality of the two.

* * *

It had been six years since the attack and life in Konoha was thriving, riding off the success of the Third Shinobi War and being fully recovered from the loss of the their beloved fourth hokage. However, his beautiful little daughter, named the sunshine princess of Konoha lit up the streets wherever she went with her boisterous personality and seeming endless energy. The day of the anniversary of the Kyuubi Attack and their subsequent salvation at the hands of Minato was the cause for great celebration for the whole of the village, something that everyone enjoyed, every year.

All except for one child of course. At the same time as the princess's birthday party a boy stumbled out of an alleyway, clothed in dirty rags, the beautiful golden hair on his head having long lost that bright sheen. The dull blue colour in his eyes showing years of pain and suffering that would be impossible for one of such a tender age. This of course, was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey, look, it's that demon child!" Exclaimed a passer-by, quickly following up his words with a rock in the direction of the small boy. However, the child had learned a few things since being kicked out of the orphanage 2 years ago and skilfully avoided the rock before making a break for the next street. However, he hadn't eaten in a day and his legs would simply not hold out.

After keeling over, Naruto knew it was only a matter of time before the villagers would come and once again beat him within an inch of his own life. Huh, what a pitiful existence, he thought to himself, ashamed of his own weakness. Maybe...maybe it would be better if he were to just end it there himself. He pulled out a rusty kunai knife he had found whilst scavenging in a rubbish bin two days earlier. He had soon gotten a broom to the face for his troubles, despite knowing that the owner hadn't even wanted it. Staring down the blunt edge of knife, he contemplated what he could actually gain from living any more.

The beatings didn't really matter, in the end, to him. It was the sharp pain in his chest he got whenever he saw other children with their parents, or when he got those looks of absolute hatred. What had he done to deserve that? He tried so hard to be good. "Sorry, old man," he whispered, thinking of his so-called jiji, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the only person to ever show him kindness, as he drew the knife across each of his wrists, watching uncaring as his life force spilled out onto the cobbles of the street.

As the light began to fade from his eyes, a sudden flash of beautiful gold crossed his vision. A beautiful face came into view and he smiled, hoping it was an angel that would take him away from life. Her lips moved, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. As his consciousness faded to black, he could only think of that beautiful face, those deep, blue eyes, sparkling like the summer sky.

* * *

Naruko stomped down a street, uncaring of her directions. How could her kaa-chan have done that! Everything was going perfectly on her birthday, when suddenly Kushina had started to shout at her for being rude to none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

He totally deserved that punch for being a cocky teme she thought self-righteously as she marched angrily down another dark alleyway. Although she thought it was strange that there was such a crowd marching from the other side of the street, screaming about some demon child who had to die. She shivered at this, wondering what someone could have done to deserve their anger.

Suddenly, Naruko heard a whimper coming from a dark corner of the street. That person sounded her age! Always the good Samaritan, she dashed over to ask the child what was going on. The sight that greeted her was nothing less than horrifying.

There, in a pool of blood sat a boy with dirty blond hair and deadened blue eyes, seemingly uncaring of his current situation. Despite the panic that threatened to overwhelm her, Naruko instantly rushed over to the boy's side. "What happened? Are you OK?" She screamed urgently at him. He only smiled such a sorrowful smile that Naruko felt like her heart would stop beating. It was so beautiful but sad at the same time.

Tearing herself away from the sight she knew that she had to take the boy to the hospital or he would die. At first, due to the shinobi preparation her kaa-chan had made her do it was relatively easy to lift the boy up and begin to carry him. However, she slowly became tired and faint at the exertion and started to scream for help.

At first it seemed no one would come and she clutched at the boy's now blood soaked T-shirt, hoping that it would somehow grant him extra healing. Finally, when black began to tinge the girl's vision, two adults with animal masks over their faces appeared, and then everything disappeared.

* * *

When Naruko awoke, she was greeted by the sight of a teary faced Kushina. "Oh my Naru-chan! Don't ever worry me like that again!" She exclaimed, hugging the girl like she was some sort of a lifeline, "Are you ok? Do you have any wounds?" Naruko looked around, realising she was in a hospital bed. "Yeah kaa-chan I'm alright…" She said, breaking off as she suddenly remembered what had happened. "Wait, where's the boy?!" She exclaimed, worried that he had perished before they had reached the hospital.

Suddenly, Kushina stiffened and forced out, "Yes, he has been taken care of." At this, Naruko brightly smiled at the news. "Can I go…" She began before being quickly interrupted by an extremely angry Kushina, "NO! I forbid you from ever seeing that...thing again!" At this Naruko began to tear up, remembering that smile, no, why would her kaa-chan stop her from seeing such a person?

Kushina could barely contain herself at the reaction that her daughter had just given her. What had that demon done to manipulate her daughter? In the skin of her own son as well, it was all too overwhelming for her. No, this couldn't happen again. They would have to leave the village to avoid her child being manipulated by the demon again. Yes, the fire country capital would be perfect. By the time Naruko would be ready to return to graduate the academy, she would be strong enough to combat the demon.

With a plan formulated, Kushina left the hospital with Naruko. I will never let that demon affect my family again, she swore to herself as she took her child to prepare for a move.

 **1 week later**

Dark cerulean eyes slowly opened for the first time in a week as Naruto Uzumaki woke up from his coma. The first sight that greeted him was his jiji along with a blond haired man he did not recognise.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, you are finally awake," said Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third and current Hokage. His kindly mask, mastered after the many tragedies he had experienced in many years hid the huge sorrow he felt at this young child's suffering. The council had tied his hands behind his back and refused to allow him to formally help the boy due to some bullshit excuses such as 'favouritism'. Huh, what a joke, he thought, grimacing inwardly.

His love for his village, his will of fire had been dampened as of late due to the actions of his people. "I'm sorry, Tobirama-sensei," he muttered under his breath, unnoticed by the other two occupants of the room.

Inoichi Yamanaka, the third person of the room could barely hold in his emotions after having to seal off the memories of the young child. He had seen everything the boy had experienced, including the attempted suicide. After witnessing this, he had quickly gained permission from the Hokage to seal Naruto's memories during the coma.

Naruto smiled up at the two older men in gratitude for their kindness, hoping that they wouldn't see through the mask of happiness and gain an inkling of the failure of the memory sealing and, even worse, what he had experienced during that week of his coma.

 _ **Flashback-1 week ago In Naruto's Mindscape**_

Naruto opened his eyes after succumbing to the darkness after his attempted suicide. It seemed like he was in some sort of a sewer. A single drop of water could be heard echoing throughout the area. "What is this place?" He questioned himself. As he walked forward the darkness receded to reveal a massive set of steel bars with a sheet of paper across it reading 'seal'. Suddenly a dark, deep, chuckling sound could be heard resonating around the sewer. Suddenly, Naruto felt a horrible feeling wash over him, as if he had been rooted straight to the ground. He could only stare in horror as a massive fox appeared on the other side of the bars, nine tails swirling around it as it approached.

" **What do we have here…"** A huge, booming voice erupted from behind a sea of teeth each bigger than the child himself. The mouth curled into a sinister, Cheshire cat-esque smile, the teeth glinting in the darkness.

"W-what...are you?" Naruto stuttered, barely able to speak. **"I am what many call...the Kyuubi no Kitsune, however, to you, I am your worst nightmare."** Naruto could only quake in fear at the mythical beast that stood before him. He couldn't even stop to comprehend why that thing was standing in front of him or any other of the questions that would have been plaguing his mind if he weren't being assaulted by the malignant aura that the Kyuubi gave out. **"Let the games...begin"** The beast grinned before suddenly the world around Naruto spiralled into a scene of a village burning and Naruto was subjected to watching people killed and raped by foreign ninja before they turned on him.

Naruto lost count of the hours, days, years he spent being tortured and violated in all different ways that normal people couldn't even comprehend. However, it wasn't any of this that finally broke him. It was two figures, faceless, but he instantly knew who they were. "Mom...Dad…" He managed to claw out of his throat, hoarse from all of his screaming. All he got in return was backs turned to him, and he could only watch as, once again, his parents walked away from him, not even sparing a glance in his direction.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Naruto could only remember that scene as Hiruzen attempted to comfort him and tell him everything would be OK. Naruto knew differently. However, there was one image that he had so thoroughly etched into his mind that even the Kyuubi's torture couldn't take away from him. That beautiful, blonde haired, sky blue eyed angel that had descended from the heavens to save him from death.

Yes, he would survive, train, become the best so that he could find and obtain that angel. When he finally did that, he would hold onto her for the rest of time. It was this promise that kept him on the edge of sanity. "Yes...she will be mine," he whispered. "Did you say something, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked him with that same, warm smile. Naruto replied in kind, with a wide, fox-like, and, for the first time in two years, honest, smile, "Nope, jiji, absolutely nothing."


	2. The Brighter Past

**A/N Hello again everyone, ElementaryLogic here!**

 **Thanks for the response so far, I am really surprised with the amount of people who have liked the story. A lot of you have wondered about Kushina finally getting a wake up call and all that and I do have something planned for that but it will probably be later on in the story. This chapter focusses entirely on Naruto and what has happened to him since the prologue, as you can see, there has been a sizeable time skip. This is more of a set up chapter so not so much action, but necessary. Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto(It's very unlikely anyway :P)**

Chapter 1: The Brighter Past

 **6 years later**

A 12 year boy strolled toward the ninja academy of the village hidden in the leaves. He stood at 5 foot 5 inches, with long, unruly golden blond hair flowing down to his shoulders. His body was strangely well defined and muscled body for a child of such an age, however it was well hidden under a "kill-me-I'm-over-here" orange jumpsuit. This boy, was, of course, Naruto Uzumaki.

The boy grimaced as he thought about when he had purchased the disgusting piece of clothing, being one of the many creative ways the Kyuubi decided to torture him.

 _ **Flashback-2 years ago**_

A 10 year old Naruto browsed through a clothes store, ignoring the multiple stares of hatred he was receiving from store owners and customers alike. Suddenly he came across one of the few pieces of clothes in a second hand bin that had a price tag he would actually be able to purchase, after the additional 'demon child tax' had been added.

He was about to dismiss it, preferring to keep too small clothes he already owned to the abomination. However, the Kyuubi had other ideas.

" **My container needs to be able to be stealthy no matter what clothing he wears, and it will also be amusing to see the extra hate the villagers exude towards you due to the eyesore it will be for anyone watching"** A deep voice echoed through Naruto's mind.

When Naruto began to refuse, a wave of KI so strong that even an experienced Jonin would wither under the pressure emanated throughout the young child's body.

Barely able to move, the boy shuffled to the counter and purchased the jumpsuit and headed home, almost considering finishing the job he had started four years ago.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Ever since the Kyuubi realised he would not be able to break what was already insane, he had decided to elect Naruto as his official container, meaning that the boy had to go through physical and mental training so horrible that any sane human being would have broken under the strain.

Naruto, however, was no sane human being. His humanity had been long since destroyed due to the sheer amount of mental torture he had been through every time he had fallen asleep since he met the Kyuubi.

Despite the seeming helplessness of his situation, Naruto had never once seriously considered committing suicide again. That had all been due to the person he had seen just before he lost consciousness that fateful day 6 years ago.

His angel…

He had never seen her since the day, even though he had spent every minute that he had free from the Kyuubi's torturous grasp and the ninja academy. Multiple times he had slipped free of his ANBU tailing detail and travelled to nearby villages and settlements, but it had always been futile.

The Kyuubi had once tried to use his obsession to its advantage during one of the many nightmares that plagued Naruto's mind every night.

 _ **Flashback-Naruto's Mindscape**_

The Kyuubi was sitting with its head in its paws, thinking about its enigmatic container. Despite everything it had thrown at the boy, he had somehow not succumbed to the urge to let it free.

It had to commend the boy, this was no easy task, considering the seal had let it contact the boy and manipulate his dreams, at the cost of the constant trickle of its own chakra into Naruto's system.

However, it had recently made a discovery that he knew would be the key to destroying the child: His little angel. The Kyuubi chuckled, what a pathetic obsession. It had wired the boys dreams to be of this 'angel' being pulled apart, limb by limb, in front of the boy, only for her to be put back together again for it to repeat.

Suddenly it was broken out of his thought process by the onset of some...malignant aura. For the first time in millennia, the Kyuubi was completely frozen due to the oppressive feeling it was experiencing.

Slowly, its eyes forced themselves to look downwards, only to widen as it took in the scene in front of it. There stood the child, only that its form was wrapped in swirling, black chakra. Never had it felt such power since its father had died.

" **Never...use her...again"** Was all the boy uttered as pupil-less dark blue eyes stared down the Kyuubi no Kitsune, King of the Demons. Then, the chakra was sucked back into his body and, with that, he was gone.

The Kyuubi then realised that something dark had been awoken in the child. Something that even it, with all of its full power, could not stand up to. It then swore to itself never to bring up the subject of the boy's angel ever again.

" **I have helped to create a true monster…"** It breathed to itself, silently praying for those who would stand between him and his obsession in the future.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Thankfully for the tailed beast, the boy didn't seem to recall what had occurred and hadn't awakened that power since, thus he still couldn't stand up to the Kyuubi, yet.

Naruto had finally arrived at the academy, and proceeded to walk into his classroom, ignoring the stares of hatred he received from the many parents of the children of the academy. Luckily, due to the Third's law, none of the children knew what he had within him, not that it had helped him make any friends.

Most of the children had been warned to avoid him by their parents and he had estranged the others, not that he wanted any burdens like friendships anyway. Such an existence did not deserve, want or need friendships. So he had condemned himself to a solitary life. Taking his seat next to a window in the corner of the classroom, he watched as the teacher entered the room.

His sensei, Iruka explained the details of the graduation exam that was occurring that day, but Naruto didn't listen, instead contemplating how easy it would be to kill every single person in the room without breaking a sweat.

* * *

First came the written exam, in which he filled out the amount of correct answers to pass the exam, before handing it to the assistant Mizuki. Judging by the smirk he gave Naruto, the boy guessed he would try and disrupt Naruto in order to punish the 'demon brat'. How pitiful, the boy contemplated, it would be so easy to destroy the man in 50 different ways.

Next came the jutsu examination: Replacement, transformation and cloning. Slowly, each name was called: "Akimichi Choji...Aburame Shino...Nara Shikamaru...Uchiha Sasuke…" Naruto looked around at that name to contemplate the cute little avenger before him. The boy's family had been massacred by his own brother. His conviction was relatively weak and his ability left a lot to be desired. However, he was hailed as a genius and prince by the village and pampered. How weak. And the boy thought he knew pain? What a joke.

Finally his own name was called and Naruto was interrupted from his train of thought. He performed the transformation and replacement jutsus with relative ease. However, when it came to the cloning jutsu, he knew it would be impossible to perform that technique. The Kyuubi had told him a way around this anyway, so when Iruka lost attention for a second, he whispered, " **Shadow Clone Jutsu** ".

A perfect clone appeared next to Naruto and smirked slightly before disappearing in a puff of smoke. At this, Iruka gasped quietly but slowly shrugged it off as his imagination as, although he empathised with the boy, he too had lost his parents, he knew the boy was talentless due to the average marks he always received. He couldn't possibly know the shadow clone technique.

After all of the students go over the initial surprise of the so-called dobe actually managing the cloning jutsu for the first time, they all lined up to be assessed in taijutsu by the teaching assistant Mizuki.

From the way the man was smirking at Naruto, the boy knew he would try and hinder him due to his jinchuuriki status and therefore go all out against him, however, the boy only needed to hold him off for 5 minutes to pass and could do so with relative ease without revealing any of his hidden strength that he had been forced to develop in order to counter the 'training' the Kyuubi had given him.

Naruto was soon called up and stepped up to the ring, facing Mizuki. The man quickly and ruthlessly barraged him with attacks most of the academy students couldn't even follow, however it was nothing compared to what Naruto was used to and the boy merely stepped out of the way every time Mizuki went to hit him.

As the fight began to drag out, Mizuki became more and more enraged at his elusive opponent and began to swipe carelessly at Naruto. Finally, he came to a stop, panting as he eyed up the Uzumaki.

To his astonishment, the boy was barely phased and was quietly whistling, with his hands in his pockets and a slouched posture, the same form that he had begun the fight with.

Throwing rational thought out of the window at the notion of the demon child embarrassing him, the chuunin leapt at Naruto with reckless abandon. Iruka, noticing the scene beginning to get out of hand, went to intervene in what would surely cause the child a severe injury. However, before he could even move, his assistant suddenly changed direction by 90 degrees and flew into the wall, out like a light.

Iruka turned to Naruto, as no one else was close enough to have caused it except for him, however the boy was merely in the same position as before. "Iruka-sensei, I think Mizuki-sensei slipped over," commented the blond.

Iruka could only open his mouth, realise he didn't really know what to say, and close it again, barely moving as Naruto took his forehead protector, understanding that Iruka's silence meant that he had passed, and left the room, his mind having already moved on from the event that made the whole rest of the class in a deathly silence.

* * *

Later that day, as Naruto was about to leave the academy, he was confronted by a slightly more worse-for-wear Mizuki. "Well done on passing Naruto," He began with a fake smile that the boy instantly read through, "I thought you deserved rookie of the year, but Iruka refused, unless of course you take the extra test…"

Mizuki smirked inwardly, knowing by the bright smile on the child's race that he had the boy tricked, after all, his plan may have been foiled earlier, but now he would gain true revenge on the demon child and gain the Forbidden Scroll to take as an offering to Orochimaru.

Naruto was tempted to laugh at the chuunin's pathetic attempts to fool him, however it might be a good chance to actually test his skills against someone other than a pathetic academy student, so he decided to humour the foolish man.

"What is it sensei?" He asked with fake enthusiasm, to which the man replied, "Well, there is a scroll called the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and if you take that to me in the forest outside Konoha tonight you would become rookie of the year!"

The boy thanked the man sincerely before heading off, drooling at the chance to have an excuse for stealing the kinjutsu within that scroll and then being able to finally satisfy the bloodlust that had been building up for many years due to the injustices he had been served by fools such as Mizuki.

* * *

Getting into the Hokage tower was easy, after all, his jiji the Third Hokage loved him like his own grandson and, to some extent in his own, twisted way, the boy loved him back. However, this didn't extend to using this bond to his advantage when needed.

Embracing the mask of the happy-go-lucky persona he had developed, the boy bounded up to the Hokage's office and yelled, "What's up Jiji!" The old man himself smiled a kind smile at the boy, one that was reserved for very few these days, but the man knew he was the only person in the village who was capable of showing the boy kindness and thus put all the effort he could into it.

"Ahhh Naruto-kun, it's a pleasant surprise to see you here," He said ruffling the boy's hair as an affectionate gesture," What can I do for you?" "I was kinda hoping you could take me to Ichiraku's for ramen, but if you're busy that's fine, but I do need my monthly pocket money if that's alright?"

The boy knew that he would be unavailable due to his work, which is exactly why he had asked to go to Ichiraku's, after all, he hadn't been since they, like every single other villager in this personal hell of his called a village

 _ **Flashback-Five Years Ago**_

It was seven year old Naruto's birthday and even those horrible nightmares that had been plaguing him for the last year couldn't get him down. This was because, of course, Teuchi-ojisan had promised him free ramen! Could there be anything better than that!

Over the past year the boy had truly embraced his childish side in an attempt to counteract the horror he felt on a daily basis since he had met the Kyuubi. However, he was about to be given a horrible wake-up call.

The boy, oblivious to what was about to befall him, ran up to the counter of Ichiraku's ramen and slammed a hand down, calling out, "Hey Teuchi-ojisan, hit me up with 3 miso ramens!" The man complied, smiling at the boy, almost sadly, not that the child noticed.

"Here you are Naruto-kun, eat it before it gets cold!" Then out came Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, who quickly came up to Naruto and engaged the boy in conversation as to how he was doing at the academy.

However, something about the two seemed...subdued. "Is something wrong Ayame-neechan?" The boy asked. Before she could answer, Teuchi interrupted and said, "It is the seventh anniversary...of my wife, and Ayame's mother's death," He began, his eyes looking at the boy sadly, "She died...in the Kyuubi attack…"

Naruto finally put two and two together, but as he was about to get up, he suddenly felt dizzy and his sight began to fade, the last thing he heard was a whisper of, "Please forgive us, Naruto," from Ayame.

* * *

The child woke up in a dark alleyway. It was clearly nighttime. However, when the boy turned around he noticed a large group of people advancing towards him, chanting, "KILL THE DEMON, KILL THE DEMON!"

Slowly the calls became louder and louder, until the boy felt something impact his stomach, looking up to see a furious man with a stick in his hand. This was the first of many blows.

Soon his sense of time blurred, replaced only by the pain he felt. Countless cuts, bruises and burns scattered across his small frame, but never too much that the Kyuubi couldn't heal.

As time went on, Naruto began to feel an anger welling up in his stomach. He pictured Ayame, the girl he regarded as his own sister, whispering she was sorry as she left him for dead to the mob.

Something snapped.

All of a sudden, orange chakra began to encompass the boy and he turned red, feral eyes on his tormentors. Most couldn't even move as he stared them down, emitting enough KI to crush some of the weaker members' minds.

Orange hands made of chakra exploded away from his body, butchering all those in proximity as he screamed," **How...how can I FORGIVE THIS!"**

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen had seen many horrible scenes upon battlefields during the three great ninja wars, however, the scene he found himself upon at this moment possibly trumped them all.

A massive circle of dead bodies, all scratched and mauled beyond recognition as if a large pack of dogs had descended upon them, lay in a blood splattered alleyway. None were alive, except a small, seven year old blond boy, asleep in right at the centre of the circle which seemed more like a fucked up cult ritual.

Hiruzen didn't think that he could hate his successor's wife any more than he already did, however, in front of him he saw a preventable tragedy and the causes all led back to one redheaded woman.

Swearing all of the ANBU present to secrecy after they had cleaned up the mess, the old man tenderly picked up the boy and began to walk to the rundown ruins that served as the boy's living space.

That night many people saw an old man carrying a young child with tears dripping down his cheeks as he walked. Almost all of them instantly went back to their business as if nothing was amiss, however, if they had looked closely, they would have realised that the old man was the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and the boy was the demon child of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

 _ **Flashback End**_

No one knew, not even the Hokage, who had drugged Naruto and put him in the alley that night, but it didn't stop the old man from blaming himself, five years on, wishing he could have done something to prevent it.

Hiruzen smiled once again at the boy, exiting the office to go and get the boy some money to survive the next month.

After the man left, Naruto quickly scanned the room for the scroll and began to search, knowing that it was the ANBU guards' shift change time, so there was no one watching him as he searched the room.

At the sight of one picture, the boy stopped searching and picked it up for a second.

There were two people in the photo. The first was a beautiful, red haired woman, looking at her extremely bloated stomach, clearly in the latter stages of her pregnancy. The second was a tall man, with spiky blond hair and beautiful cerulean blue eyes. If he didn't already know who it was, Naruto may have contemplated the extreme likeness he had to the man. Instead, he stared at it with deep hatred.

Minato Namikaze. Naruto knew he was the man who had created all the boy's suffering, after all, the Fourth Hokage had been the man who had sealed the Kyuubi into him. A tiny amount of black, malignant chakra began to whirl around him as he furiously stared at the man who had ruined his life before it had begun. It quickly receded when the boy turned his attention to the bump on the fourth's wife's stomach.

He had heard rumours that Naruko Namikaze, the man's daughter, would be returning to Konoha in a week. "Naruko…" he whispered, before smiling. How similar that name was to his, yet how completely different their lives had been. Judging by Minato's appearance, she would probably look extremely similar to Naruto himself as well, a true mirror image, so similar, yet whilst one was the golden girl of the village, living a pampered life in the fire capital, the other was the pariah, the demon child, forced to live on the streets on hate alone. How ironic…

* * *

Hiruzen returned to his office only to find Naruto gone and the window open. How strange, he mused to himself. Walking up to his desk, he noticed that there was a photo on his desk. He picked it up, looking down at the smiling forms of Minato and Kushina.

The old man was so absorbed in remembering the past and how happy it seemed compared to now that he utterly missed the fact that the Forbidden scroll was missing from inside his desk.


	3. Winds of Change

**A/N Here's Chapter Two of Mirror Image!**

 **So I get the feeling my story is travelling too fast, but I'm new to the whole FanFiction thing, so please say if It's travelling to quickly. Also, if anyone knows any ideas as to where I can look for/create a picture for the cover of story, PM me. Anyway, without any more boring author notes, here is the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto**

Chapter 2: Winds of Change

Naruto had finally arrived in the forest he was scheduled to meet Mizuki in later that evening for his 'extra exam'. Naruto smirked at this, what type of an idiot would ever fall for a stupid ploy?

After unravelling the scroll the boy quickly scanned through everything within. Hmmm, 3 hours, that's perfect, the boy thought before making a familiar handsign and calling out, " **Shadow clone jutsu!** "

12 clones appeared around Naruto in a puff of smoke and they all split up to learn the assorted kinjutsu stored in the scroll. Naruto settled down with a technique that looked extremely interesting called **Wind release: Whispering Winds**. Perfect, after all, his element was wind.

The Shodaime Hokage had acquired the jutsu after defeating the only man who had mastered it from Wind Country, his notes read, "After the Five Great Ninja Villages had all been founded, I decided to visit Wind Country to discuss my proposal of splitting the nine Bijuu between the Ninja Villages. However, two days away from Sunagakure I ran into my first Suna nin and, unfortunately, he was hostile. After trying, and failing, to make peace with him, I was forced to fight. However, every time I attempted to attack he seemed to blur out of vision and I was assaulted at all sides by wind, but this wind had the force of Tobi's punches when I forget to do my paperwork…"

Naruto sweatdropped as he noticed the squiggles of writing which looked like someone had interrupted Hashirama Senju as he was writing. Smirking as he imagined the stoic Tobirama whacking the most feared ninja that the Five Elemental Nations had ever produced over the head.

"Ok, sorry, Tobi is a great guy, honestly...Anyway it seemed the man was actually transforming into the wind itself, so I timed an enclosed wood wall to surround him and slowly made it shrink until he became deprived of air. He was unable to fight after I released the jutsu. He begged me to kill him, saying now that he had been trapped like that the jutsu was impossible for him to use. How strange. His final wish was that I gave the jutsu to someone who was "as free as the wind" but warned me that those unworthy would be lost forever, their body scattered to the winds. It would have been fun to try, but Tobi said it was too dangerous to be left around, so I sealed it here."

After he had finished reading this, Naruto memorised the hand signs and prepared himself to begin the jutsu. Weaving through the signs, he shouted, " **Wind Release: Whispering Winds!"**

Channeling his chakra into the technique, Naruto expected something to happen. After a few seconds standing there with no reaction, he was about to try again, when suddenly he felt a tugging sensation in his gut.

Almost instantly, he channeled more chakra, and the tugging began to turn into ripping. Suddenly, he felt an explosion of pain throughout the middle of his body as he felt himself literally separating.

Beginning to panic, Naruto tried to end the jutsu, however he had lost control over his limbs. Wind was swirling around his body, which felt like it was ripping apart. Knowing he couldn't go back, Naruto chose the only direction he could go, forward, and thus closed his eyes and began to accept the separation and focussed on the wind around him.

As if he had begun to fly, he felt himself be picked up by the wind, then integrating with it and slowly becoming it.

It was possibly the best feeling he had ever experienced, as if his body had been a prison his whole life and he was finally free.

He could literally be anywhere he wanted, it wasn't like teleporting, he knew that much. It was as if he was completely linked with everywhere the air encompassed, like he wasn't anywhere, but everywhere at the same time.

There was a mouse searching for berries in a bush; 300 metres away from there was an owl nestling in the tree where it had made its home. He could even feel Izumo and Kotetsu, the eternal Chuunin, both struggling to stay awake for the last hour before they closed the gates. He could even shape the wind to his will if he focused hard enough.

* * *

After some experimentation, Naruto visualised a picture of his body where he had left it and suddenly his eyes were opening and he was back in the clearing where he had been 2 hours ago. He could sense Mizuki was close by due to his newly acquired jutsu. Quickly he dispelled his clones and a tidal wave of knowledge suddenly flooded his mind.

They were mostly wood style jutsu, which were useless to him at the moment, but he stored them in the back of his mind for future reference anyway. One jutsu that caught his attention was one created by the Nidaime Hokage called the Edo Tensei. That could be fun, he smirked to himself.

His attention jerked towards the bushes which rustled for a while before revealing a figure. Naruto was about to speak when the faint moonlight revealed brown hair and a face with two scars rather than the silver haired individual he had been expecting.

"Iruka Sensei?" He asked, grimacing inwardly as he realised he had to once again adopt the idiotic mask he had despised for years, despite it getting him out of many tight situations with the Hokage, after all, who would expect such a dumb little orphan to commit half of the devious acts he had.

The brown haired chuunin fixed Naruto with a stern glare before saying, "Naruto what are you doing? The whole village is in uproar after your little...stunt." Naruto put on a clueless expression and said, "But Mizuki-sensei said I needed to take it to pass the extra genin test. Did I pass sensei?" In the most innocent voice he could muster without being visibly sick with himself.

As if on cue, the silver haired chuunin appeared and proceeded to chuckle evilly, "You both fell into my trap, thanks to the little demon child's idiocy," he began, smirking in Naruto's direction, "Don't you ever wonder why you are shunned in the village? Why people call you demon child?"

Before he could say any more, Iruka interrupted, "Don't listen to him Naruto!" But Mizuki wouldn't be stopped and his face twisted into a demented sneer, shrieking, "It's because you are the demon! The Nine-Tailed Fox didn't die that night twelve years ago, it was sealed into you! Now, I will do everyone a favour and finish what the Yondaime began!"

Realising what Mizuki would do, Iruka threw himself in front Naruto, hoping to protect the boy from the massive windmill shuriken heading in his direction. However, before he was hit the blond suddenly appeared in front of him, catching the shuriken in his bare hands.

Both chuunin froze in terror as their gazes were forced upon the blond who was emitting more KI than they had ever experienced. Black chakra swirled around his body.

They could only stand and watch as Naruto began to convulse with maniacal laughter. He turned to face Mizuki, and the man swore that the dark blue eyes were creating holes in his face their stare was so intense. " **I have known what I contained for years...do not worry, however, I will not allow that...man's name mentioned in MY PRESENCE!** " Suddenly, a tentacle of the malignant chakra shot out and wrapped itself around Mizuki's neck.

As the man was lowered towards the twelve year old, the oxygen being systematically denied from his body, he managed to splutter out, "...d-demon…" The boy smiled an extremely evil and malicious smile that froze the circulatory systems' of both experienced chuunin's bodies. " **Oh no, this power is actually solely mine, no thanks to my...tenant. It is, however, extremely... useful.** "

At that point, Naruto began to pull of each of Mizuki's limbs, much to their spectator's horror, and savoured each scream that forced itself out of the mutilated body.

When he had extracted all the amusement out of his first victim, Naruto tossed away the broken toy and advanced upon Iruka. " **Oh dear, you were an unexpected variable, but you know to much for my liking, so I must dispose of you. It's nothing personal, I assure, just that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time.** "

A tentacle reached out and crushed the man's windpipe, killing him instantly. Naruto couldn't risk anybody knowing about his true nature. That could ruin everything. Deciding that playing the persecuted young child who had been manipulated into stealing the scroll of sealing. So he sat down and meditated, reaching out with his new-found wind jutsu.

* * *

Hiruzen looked up from his crystal ball with a grim expression. He couldn't believe he had let this happen. Not only had he allowed Naruto to take the scroll of sealing and be manipulated into almost giving it up to Mizuki.

He hadn't heard what had been said, and, despite knowing that Naruto had outright killed the two men, he knew it had to be something to do with the Kyuubi. After all, Naruto would tell him if he had discovered a power like that, wouldn't he?

Picturing the bright blond haired boy smiling his megawatt smile, he shook off the notion that the boy was in his right mind and that Mizuki had to have revealed the truth about the Kyuubi sealed inside of him.

The boy would need to be comforted and he would make sure the news of the two mens' death kept under wraps. He couldn't let more hate be directed onto Minato's son, it was the least he could do. Yes, the boy had never had a mother ever since that...woman had left.

Snapping his fingers, Hiruzen summoned a squad of ANBU to assist him and swore each of them to silence about what they were about to say. With that, he lead them to Naruto.

* * *

Naruto looked up to see the Third Hokage along with three ANBU arrive in front of him. The boy remained silent, knowing it would take more than just childish acting to fool the 'Professor' of shinobi. However, he had learnt in the harshest way possible to create his mask and no one could see through this construction that hid his true nature.

"...jiji am I a demon?"

At this, Hiruzen's face instantly softened at this, that idiot chuunin must have revealed the truth to the boy. Instantly, Hiruzen hugged the boy and replied with, "Of course not Naruto, that man was a fool to think so and I know better than that."

Naruto smirked inwardly at this, _You don't know a thing about me it seems, jiji_ , as he watched the Third Hokage fall hook, line and sinker for his little act, "However, it is true that you have the Kyuubi sealed within you, but that does not make you a demon, but a hero, chosen by the Fourth Hokage to save us all."

Naruto stiffened at the sound of that name, but recovered quickly enough to avoid notice. _Hero? What a joke, that man destroyed my whole life and why would I save any of these beasts that claim to be the most intelligent species in the world._

The boy looked up at Hiruzen and choked out, "I...understand jiji. Can I go home now? I need to be alone to...think about this." Hiruzen smiled once again at the boy and nodded his head, knowing the boy had a lot to contemplate.

After all, things could get even worse now that Kushina and her daughter would be returning for the graduation of the academy.

 _ **Flashback-1 week ago**_

Hiruzen sat at his desk, groaning as he contemplated the huge amount of paperwork he would have to get through before he could go home. _Things can't possibly get any worse_ , the old man thought.

However, fate had other plans for the man.

Suddenly, the window was thrown open and Hiruzen's less wayward, yet still strange, male student appeared in a swish of white hair. "What's up sensei?" He said, immediately getting himself comfy on the sofa with an idiotic smile on his face, much to the older man's chagrin.

"Ahhh Jiraiya-kun, a rare pleasure and, nothing good, I fear," the old Hokage replied. "Well I have some great news to cheer you up then!" The Sarutobi looked up at this, hoping to finally find something to smile about, "Kushi-chan and Naru-chan are gonna be back for the graduation next week and little Naru-chan is going to join the ninja corps! I can tell she will be just as good as her dad, especially with all the training we have been giving her."

He really was getting too old for this shit. He instantly wanted to burn Jiraiya on the spot he was standing, but managed to refrain, after all, no one else, including Jiraiya, knew the truth about Kushina's other child.

"Yes, very good, thank you Jiraiya, but I think I need to be alone for that," Hiruzen replied, offering a weak smile to hide his anger at that woman's name. Jiraiya became disheartened at this weak response, unable to figure out why Hiruzen wasn't happy at this, after all, Minato's child would be returning to them.

After the Toad Sage had left, Hiruzen muttered, "Naruto...what will I do with you?"

 _ **Flashback end**_

Hiruzen was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice how Naruto disappeared in a swirl of wind that was definitely not the shunshin and, even if it was, there was no way an average student like him would know how to perform that.

Neither did he notice the sinister look on the boy's face that showed darkness that shouldn't be possible for a child at the mere age of 12.

 **One week later**

Finally having gained permission from the Kyuubi to ditch the orange jumpsuit he had been forced to wear during his academy in favour of a more...sensible outfit, Naruto headed over to the academy building to be assigned to a genin team.

However, both he and the Kyuubi knew that, after that night a week ago, he would become stronger than the beast within him extremely soon, to the bijuu's slight worry.

He now wore a form fitting mesh shirt that showed off his extremely developed abdominal muscles, more so than a child of such an age should have, underneath a black jacket with the zip undone, exposing his very good looking physique to the world, not that many of the teenage girls of the village were complaining, as, due to the change in wardrobe and that he had tied his long blond hair into a ponytail, he was completely unrecognisable.

By the time he reached the academy many people were giving him strange looks, surprised by how good he looked. Entering his classroom, he ignored everyone, as per usual, and went to go sit in his seat next to the window.

An unrecognisable chuunin entered the room and explained that, due to unforeseen difficulties Iruka and Mizuki couldn't attend. Naruto caught himself before he could let out a laugh at this, it seemed that the old fool really had kept everything under wraps, thinking that he was just a precious child. It seemed that his idiotic alter-ego really did have uses.

Naruto tuned out as the man read out the teams and who their members would be, keeping his ears slightly open for anything interesting.

Suddenly, he heard a name that he had never expected to hear in this context. "Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruko Namikaze…" Namikaze? Instantly, Naruto thought back to the man that that name conjured up.

Minato Namikaze. Those two words were all it took to completely destroy all of his inhibitions. The man who had completely destroyed his life multiple times over, as if once wasn't enough. However, the next name that was called out truly brought a smile to the boy's face. "And Naruto Uzumaki, your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

He couldn't help letting out a small snigger before quickly covering it up. However, none of the other students noticed as they all broke out into excited chatter at this.

"Who's she, she isn't in the academy?"

"Didn't you know, that's the Yondaime's daughter…

"Yeah she's nicknamed the golden princess of Konoha…"

"I bet she's really cool and strong…"

Naruto ignored the chattering of the lesser beings in front of him. There was only one thing on his mind right now. Yes, this would be the perfect revenge against his greatest enemy. He would completely destroy the Yondaime's legacy. There were already so many ideas bouncing around the twisted jinchuuriki's about how to ruin this girl and, by association, her bastard father.

"Quiet down class, she will be joining her team later," shouted the chuunin over the excitable children, "and wait here now until your jonin sensei come to pick you up."

Naruto immediately blocked out the droning voice of the man after this, who was currently attempting to explain to the class about the importance of the Will Of Fire, one of the many lies and hypocrisies that this godforsaken was built on.

 _ **Naruto's Mindscape**_

The Kyuubi chuckled inwardly at the boy's plans to ruin the Namikaze child. The look that would inevitably appear on the boy's face when he realised who, or what, the girl actually was. However, he would not voice these thoughts to Naruto, worrying that the boy had gained enough power to actually pose a threat to the Bijuu's safety.

The Kyuubi, was, in reality, extremely worried. He hadn't realised until the day Naruto had released that black chakra for the first time that there was something dark, darker even than himself in the child.

Sighing, the Kyuubi thought of his father, wondering what the old man would think of the monster he had created. " **I've failed you...old man…** " the Kyuubi muttered miserably.

Browsing through Naruto's memories, he came upon the image he was searching for. That golden blond hair and those cerulean blue eyes. The light in that child would be Naruto's last chance of salvation before falling completely into the depths of darkness.

Even that man whom the Kyuubi hated so much, with those blood red eyes, couldn't match this boy's potential for darkness and hatred. Yes, the Kyuubi would have to keep that memory right at the surface of Naruto's mind. That girl...she had to be the to save him and, consequently, the world.

After all, he had the power to destroy the strongest bijuu at such a young age and the world wasn't much of a leap from there.

* * *

Back in the classroom, Naruto observed as the jonin came one by one to pick up their teams. First came a black haired woman with strange crimson eyes. Her team consisted of the Hyuuga heir, a soft girl whom Naruto predicted was probably going to die in the first few years of becoming a ninja, along with the idiotic Inuzuka boy. It seemed the only dog-like traits he had inherited was their inferior intelligence. _Perhaps the intelligence was split evenly between man and dog,_ mused the Uzumaki. Finally, the stoic little Aburame with his revolting insects, however, the boy would be crushed as easily as his tenants if he ever annoyed Naruto.

Then came Sarutobi Asuma, the Third's estranged son. His team really was an amusing bunch. A blond haired banshee girl who made the worst covered up looks of disgust at the rest of her circus of a team. These two were the human meatball that was the Akimichi heir and the pineapple headed Nara boy.

To be honest, he found the Nara to be the only person of any interest in this class of incompetents. He had successfully identified what made each and every person tick and their weaknesses. However, that boy was a mildly interesting boy. He seemed entirely unmotivated, yet there was something else under the surface. Naruto would eventually figure it out, but for now he would keep himself amused through observation from afar.

Eventually, it was only himself and the resident emo left. They remained in complete utter silence for over an hour. Every now and again the Uchiha would glance over at him when he believed Naruto wasn't watching, however he was always aware. After all, since mastering the wind jutsu he had found in the scroll of sealing a week ago thanks to mass shadow clone, the wind whispered all of its secrets to him. Extremely useful.

Finally he was alerted to a presence rocketing towards them at worryingly increasing speeds. This would be, of course, the golden girl of Konoha. Naruto couldn't wait to break her. A smirk began to twitch on his face as the girl approached. Revenge was finally within his reach.

A flash of golden hair dropped in through the window and, before Naruto could reign in his emotions, he let out a gasp.

No, it couldn't be her. Suddenly, an image flashed in his mind, the one that had haunted his dreams for six years. Yes...it was.

The girl stood up, her frame glowing under the bright summer sun, the beautiful hair curling down parallel to her back. He traced his eyes up her perfectly slender legs and frame, despite only just progressing into her teenage years, her curves were already starting to develop. Her skin was perfectly tanned from her collar bones up to her neck. He imagined running his hand along that jawline, then over the faint whisker marks on her cheeks.

Finally, their eyes met.

Dark, stormy, powerful, deep blue eyes met beautiful, sparkling cerulean eyes that mirrored the sky on a perfect day. Suddenly, goosebumps jumped up all around his body as a jolt ran through his body. After seemingly ages, Naruto let out the breath he had been holding since he first laid eyes on her.

He had only felt this way once. This could become...problematic. It seemed his ultimate source of revenge, the daughter of the man who destroyed his chance at a life and forced him to become a true monster to survive was...his angel. His plans, for the first time ever, were shattered instantly. He had been utterly checkmated. However, now there would be a new game. Yes, his ultimate goal.

He would take what was rightfully his. He would make her _**his**_. Everything about her. He would run his hands through that beautiful hair. He would kiss those lips until they were swollen and then make her moan out of them.

He absentmindedly trailed his sight towards Sasuke, contemplating how he would utterly destroy the little boy if he even glanced in the girl's direction. Yes, he would claim her as his own. _**Naruko Namikaze, you will be mine,**_ he thought, smirking inwardly, _**Anyone who even looks at you in the wrong way will be utterly destroyed.**_

* * *

Unknown to Naruto, The Kyuubi watched on as he manipulated Naruto's mind to recognise the girl. He had to be sure, after all, she was the only one who could save the boy who held the fate of the world in his palm.

Hopefully this possessive streak wouldn't cause too many problems for either of them. Any of the male humans foolish enough to cross Naruto in this way deserved to die, not that the Kyuubi cared either way for that, however, if either of them were to suffer due to that things wouldn't go well.

However, he couldn't, at any costs, reveal to Naruto the truth. If the boy found out the one he was completely smitten with was his twin sister, well, he might truly break. If this happened...Kami help Konoha.

* * *

Naruko had planned a complete routine on what she would do when she met her team. First she would land in front of them and both would say she looked like the coolest person ever. Then she would pose and shout out, "Namikaze Naruko, future hokage, is in the house Dattebane!" And then they would beg for her autograph.

However, fate seemed to have other ideas. The dynamic entry was completely on point, however the reactions were muted, to say the least. There was the broody black haired boy who had the stupidest hairstyle ever. You could tell from a look he had a pole shoved up his arse. She heard a small sound from across the room. Turning to locate the source of the only reaction she gained, the words she was about to shout out died in her throat.

There, with his head on the table, was the most delicious looking guy in the world and she had seen a lot after picking up the habit from ero-sennin. If she wasn't in complete shock, she would have observed the fact that he was basically a male version of her with much...nicer looking muscles. She could literally feel his eyes stripping her where she stood. Resisting the urge to blush, she met the boy's gaze.

It probably wasn't the cleverest thing to do standing up.

Those eyes were such a deep blue she felt herself drowning. It was extremely scary, her heart was having a seizure in her chest, yet she felt drawn to him like a moth to a flame. It felt as if she should do everything he asked her, without question. She definitely would do whatever he asked at that moment. However, this sudden influx of emotion was causing her legs to become dangerously weak.

Naruto watched the girl become extremely flustered as he stared at her. Good, she already seemed attracted to him, that would make things much easier. However, instead of going towards her, he contented himself with watching from his seat. She seemed so...pure and he didn't want the touch of a monster taking that away.

Naruto had no illusions of what he was. A monster, through and through. He was undeserving of any attachments, that much had been driven into him after the years of torture and neglect of the citizens by day to the nightmares of the Kyuubi by night. However, maybe she could make him into a human again.

"Why don't you have a seat, you seem to be struggling to stand there," Naruto said, smirking at the girl. _Oh God, his voice, and that smile, I think I'm gonna faint_ , Naruko thought to herself. She quickly sat herself down, attempting to hide her blush as she slowly nodded her thanks towards the blond.

She had been known for many things. Being an obnoxious, loud girl who had no respect for authority and a tendency towards executing the most elaborate pranks known to man. But going all fangirl over a boy was definitely NOT her thing. Taking a deep breath she forced out, "I-I'm Naruko Namikaze, Dattebane!" Not exactly what she planned, but it got the job done.

This was the scene that greeted the silver haired man with a facemask as he appeared in a puff of smoke in the middle of the classroom.

"Yo, I'm Kakashi. Save the introductions for the roof, sunshine," addressing the last part to the flustered Namikaze.

Sasuke was the first to leave, grunting in acknowledgement of the jonin. Naruto merely walked up to Naruko, his warm breath caressing the side of her face leaned toward the girl, brushed one of her golden locks of hair out of the way and whispered in her ear, "Dattebane?" before promptly disappearing in a swirl of wind. That left a wide eyed, surprised Kakashi and the blushing mess that was the Fourth Hokage's legacy.

 _This will be...much more interesting than I first anticipated. Ugh, why did I sign up for this..._ contemplated Kakashi before poking the girl to make sure she was still alive.


End file.
